There are a variety of electrical connectors utilized to establish reversible electrical connection between cables, wires and electrical devices Reversible electrical connectors are particularly important in a vehicular setting since they simplify assembly and service of the electrical components of the vehicle. Connectors may be utilized in low current applications such as for the installation of sensors and control circuits, or for a high current circuits such as those associated with starters alternators, heaters and lights.
The present invention is directed to barrel of socket-type female terminals of the type which include a radially resilient socket configured to receive post, pin or other such conductor therein. While such terminals are often utilized for high current applications, they may also be employed in low current circuits.
A number of socket type connectors known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,335 discloses a socket-type terminal which includes a cylindrical housing having a number of radially resilient elements disposed in an angular relationship to the axis of the cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,972 discloses another configuration of socket-type terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,400 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,704 both disclose socket-type terminals having radially resilient members therein.
Ease of insertion and maintenance of a positive connection are generally important in socket-type electrical terminals, and in a manufacturing setting it is desirable that assembly be readily accomplished without the use of specialized tools, and preferably one-handedly. It is particularly important in a vehicular setting that electrical connectors be environmentally sealed and resistant to loosening when jarred, vibrated or thermally cycled. Maintenance of connection is particularly important in high current applications, since a partial disconnection can result in a high resistivity contact which can overheat and cause significant damage. It is further desirable that connectors for vehicular applications be readily amenable to use with protective covers, connector position assurance devices and the like.
The present invention is directed to a socket-type female terminal which is simple in construction and has a high current carrying capacity. The terminal of the present invention has a very low insertion force, and may be readily coupled onto a post-type connector using only hand. The connector of the present invention provides a very tight grip to the post and is resistant to loosening. The connector may be configured to include locking hardware, sealing gaskets, protective covers and the like. These and other advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the drawings, discussion and description which follow.